


Dressing Wounds

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Noël, Pre-Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sometimes the scariest emotions are those we don't feel...





	Dressing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Dressing Wounds**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Josh  
**Category(s):** EP-RELATED: Noel (go figure - this is like number 10 outta me from Noel...)  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, please don't sue.  
**Summary:** Sometimes the scariest emotions are those we don't feel...  


There's gotta be a first aid kit around here somewhere. 

If nowhere else, I know there's one in Mom's Box in the back of my car. 

But no, I know there's something in my medecine cabinet that resembles gauze and tape. There has to be. 

I don't even remember what story I told my landlord, but he believed it, or...he didn't question it, which is good enough in my book. I've gotta buy a replacement window...but int he meantime I should get a plastic bag or something and cover the opening - it's cold out. I mean let's face it, it's not Connecticut, but it's still cold. Gotta get a plastic bag and tape and gauze...and some other tape 'cause I doubt the same one could work for btoh. 

It'd ba a good idea, though, having the same tape...All-Purpose Tape, good for bandages and windows alike. 

What the hell is wrong with me. 

And why am I not asking that 'til just now? 

Seriously - I just smashed a window with my hand - not with a bandage, with my hand - and it's like nothing in me realized it was out of the ordinary 'til just now. It was- ...my first thought was a kind of...strange sense of not knowing where I was, like waking up from a bad dream in a dark room too quickly. Then I panicked about explaining to my landlord...and now it's finally hit me. 

I learned in an Intro Psych class in college that in order for things to be classified as a mental abnormality, it must include behaviours which are maladaptive...something else...and against the social norm. There are also issues of time and consistency, but that's not the point. 

I think smashing one's hand through a window is at least a little maladaptive, y'know it's certainly not GOOD to do...even if it makes things stop for awhile. 

The something else...I don't remember, okay? It was freshman year. S'been awhile. 

As for being against social or societal norms...I don't know. Do other people feel this way? I mean they were there, too, do they- ...Do they have these flashbacks and nightmares? When Toby as trying to abolish the first amendment, did he start ranting and raving in the Oval Office - and better question, was he fully conscious as he did it? Behind the collected CJ at the press briefings, does she spend her time wondering why she was spared? Behind his bright eyes, does Sam wish he could just die so he wouldn't have to remember anymore? Does Leo still hear gunshots? Does the PResident think maybe he didn't deserve to be saved? 

And how would I know? 

I Mean I-...They ask how I am, and I say "fine" which is a lie - this isn't fine, it's...nowhere near fine - so how would I know if they were as not-fine as I am? 


End file.
